Hell Above
by Realise-FrenchFries
Summary: 'Same carnage, same destruction. Same dead body in the bedroom. Still there, existing but not existing. And that was what he had been avoiding. Too scared to look, Blanking it out. Because he knew who it was. Or had been...' Senji Kiyomasa was arrogant and short-tempered. He never appreciated life until the day his mother died.


Me and kuroidany97 create crossovers and au's between our otps. The Au's we make are mostly dark themed and, somewhat Gothic. But what can I say? Our creative minds are rarely tidy. ~she's the artist. I'm the writer. xD

Kuroidany97 asked: _I just imaged after Senji lost his mother (the only family he had left) and his friends in the police force, somehow he met Hinata inside a building where many victims were being healed. He would whisper to her "have you ever wondered why things like this happen?" and Hinata would say "I've only got a single response; no one said it was easy."_

Senhina is a ship from _Deadman Wonderland_ & is one of my otps, although I don't rave about them that much because it's a unloved ship and I bet hardly anyone has heard of them ;_; even though Hinata appeared in one OVA I still felt that SenHina would've had potential if Hinata hadn't died *cough* **spoilers** *cough*. Although, when I read the manga they hadn't met at all, and there was no mention of Hinata in the manga whatsoever, which kind of bothered me. The same way the anime missed out Azami, a very important character in the manga._.

It came to my attention that what if there was a post-manga universe/AU where Senji and Hinata meet before he goes to Deadman Wonderland. Dany jumped on the SenHina bandwagon as soon as I mentioned this, & so now, the two of us ship this ship so hard. ^-^

When she asked me the question above I could not reply without writing something for this beautiful ship~

Hope you like it!

* * *

 _With Heaven Above You, There's Hell Over Me._

The door closed behind him. He had imagined the scraping of metal against metal as the key was turned and the bolts drawn back. The hinges would squeal in protest as another one was let in. Then it would slam shut, hitting its rightful place in the frame ans stay there, seemingly immovable. The noise of its closing would be heavy and final, echoing slowly away to a deafening silence.

But it wasn't like that at all.

He opened his eyes. Stood there. Soaking in his surroundings. He hurt. Everything hurt. He was inside the remains of a hospital, or what was left of it. The building had been wrecked. The furniture had been carefully polished the last time he visited, regularly cleaned. Now it was overturned or torn to pieces, Mattresses that were once used on beds lined the floor like a row of coffins, prepared to put anyone in it. Ironically, the people laying on top of those mattresses were practically dying.

Senji forced back a smile after thinking about the irony of it all. Then he closed his eyes. Which was a big mistake. His mind took him back in time, back a couple of days. He watched himself fleeing from room to room. Looking for peace. But it was the same in every room. Same carnage, same destruction.

Same dead body in the bedroom.

Still there, existing but not existing. And that was what he had been avoiding. Too scared to look, Blanking it out. Because he knew who it was. Or had been. The woman he had called his mother.

His mother…

 _Oh, yeah. That's why I'm here._

The emotion swam within him at the mental image of his dead parent. The last member of his family. Whirling round and round, faster and faster, engulfing him.

"Excuse me, sir…?"

He jumped, startled at the sudden sound. Eyes jerking open, and for a second he wanted to burst out crying, but he was beyond tears.

"Your holding onto your arm. Are you hurt?" Asked a woman dressed in a nurse's uniform. Senji looked down at himself, realizing that he was indeed, gripping onto his left arm. Why? He couldn't remember the reason. Yet, he couldn't process anything fast enough, couldn't keep up. The hospital. The injured. The nurse. And now the things the nurse was saying to him. It all felt like white noise inside his head. Confused and lost.

"Um. Yeah." He managed to mutter.

"Please follow me this way."

The nurse lead Senji further into the hospital, stepping over a few bodies on those mattresses. He avoided as much eye contact as possible. Because he knew that he wouldn't see the faces of those people but his mother instead, laying there lifelessly, with her eyes open and lips parted, forming a slight smile.

The nurse pulled up a small footstool, gestured him to sit on it. Senji did as he was told, while watching the nurse gather her healing instruments and finding a stool of her own. She pulled it towards him. Sat opposite.

Then the nurse scooped his face within her hands, the action was too swift, Senji didn't have time to react properly. She was checking his face for signs of paleness, too much blood loss, or something along those lines.

She smiled. He turned away, couldn't hold her gaze. It was like she could tell what he was thinking.

"What's your name?" The nurse asked, gently moving her hands to aid his arm. Senji wordlessly complied, letting her touch him. His arm was positioned in an awkward angle. Looking at it made him feel nauseous.

"Senji." He glanced up her. "Yours?"

"Hinata," the nurse turned away to pick up a clean cloth from her box of tools. "I don't normally work here, but they're short for staff."

"Where do you work then?"

"At an orphanage. Do you have a job?"

Senji winched when Hinata dabbed the cloth on an open wound on his arm. She didn't bother apologizing for his discomfort. "Police force," he grunted.

Hinata looked up at him, peering through a strand of hair that fell from the bun tying back her hair. "Sounds tough. Your parents must be proud of you." She took away the cloth and replaced it with a needle and thread, intending to stitch up the gash.

Senji opened his mouth, but no words came out. His head, his heart had stopped functioning. He no longer knew what to think or feel. Then her hands stopped, suddenly. Hinata looked up into his eyes. Wearing a dispirited expression. If silence could be measured in frequencies Senji's would be speaking volumes. Because he didn't have to say anything, he had a feeling that Hinata just knew what was wrong. And by taking his quietness for sorrow, she backtracked viciously.

"I'm extremely sorry, it wasn't my place to comment like that."

"My mother died yesterday. I only came here for fortitude because I can't find it anywhere else."

The girl placed the medical supplies on the floor, then cupped her hands around his spare one, squeezed it tightly in a assuring way. "You don't have to fight this alone, Senji."

His eyes flickered back and forth between their linking hands, before meeting with her line of vision. "Then…have you ever wondered why? You know, why do things like this happen?"

Hinata sighed through her nose. Her next words plucked a chord within Senji, something that told him she was telling the truth. "No said it would be easy. Though that reminds me of something a child once told me; even hell can get comfortable once you've settled in."


End file.
